Having His Cake and Eating It Too
by Beckster
Summary: Rukia gives Renji the best birthday gift ever.


This was written for the Renji Birthday Challenge '07 for the RenRuki community on livejournal. I was also inspired by one of the fanarts that was posted for the challenge too.

**Title:** Having His Cake and Eating It Too

**Author:** Beck

**Pairings or characters used:** Renji/Rukia

**Notes:** This was inspired by a piece of art that was recently posted for the challenge. Check my bio page for the link to the actual pic.

**Warnings:** Some swear words! SMUT! SEX! What more do you need??!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't see my name on the series.

Renji couldn't figure out why Rukia was in such a cheerful mood when she pulled him out of bed and hauled him into the kitchen.

"What's the big idea of gettin me up so early? Ya know it's my day off and I _had_ planned on sleeping in a bit longer."

Rukia shoved him into the chair and waited till he straightened himself up. "I'm sure that what I'm about to show you makes up for missing out on your precious sleep." Renji thought that if she were to smile any harder, her face would permanently stay that way.

"Just close your eyes, I'll be right back." Rukia was already half way out the room when she turned back with a warning. "No peeking!"

He couldn't help but grumble over the whole idea of waking up so early, but he thought he might be able to catch a few quick z's since he did, after all, have to keep his eyes closed.

A few minutes went by till Rukia showed up again; her apologetic voice stirred him awake but he still managed to keep his eyes closed.

Renji slowly opened his eyes so as to adjust to the light and noticed a frosted confection sitting neatly on a plate with a Chappy bunny for the topper. He turned to face Rukia but nearly fell back off of his chair when he took in the sight of her.

"Wh. . wha. . . whoa." Renji blinked a few times to make sure he was really awake but that was soon proven when Rukia leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders for a hug. This was followed by her whispering in his ear 'happy birthday' and she turned to kiss his cheek.

A light blush tinted her cheeks when she pulled away and asked what he thought of it all.

"What do I _think_?" He reached out to touch the skimpy apron she wore, no doubt buck naked beneath it. "I can barely think straight seeing you like this."

Before she could react to his comment, Rukia emitted a light squeal when he pulled her into his lap and rested his chin on her shoulder, overlooking the cake. "Hmmm...it looks good, though I gotta ask, you didn't get any cooking tips from Inoue did ya?"

Rukia slightly turned with a 'do you think I'm crazy' look. "Of course not, bless her heart but I don't think I'd go to Inoue if I needed help with cooking." To prove her point, she swiped her finger in the icing and sucked the frosting off, not realizing how such a simple gesture could affect someone in more ways than one. "Mmmm...yeah, it's quite a good flavor too." She spoke in a dignified manner, "see, I didn't get sick from it."

The dark haired shinigami bumped her shoulder to where it snapped the red head from his daze. "Better close your trap before you start drooling on me."

"Sorry, it just looked...ummm...pretty tasty." He stared at her lips hoping that maybe she missed a spot, but sadly it wasn't so.

To dispel the awkwardness in the room, she presented him with another frosted covered finger, this time for him to taste. As if on cue, his hand slipped into the side of her apron, stroking the underside of her breast while his mouth opened and closed over the sweetened digit. Rukia was mesmerized at the carnal way he behaved when he pulled her finger out of his mouth. Reaching up and threading her fingers in his bed tousled hair, she pulled him down for a kiss, sharing in what was left of the sweetness. The kiss deepened when Renji alternated between palming the fullness of her breast to tweaking her nipple. It spurred him on even farther when his free hand slipped between her thighs though teasing her when his hand didn't go up higher.

Rukia pulled away from the kiss to scold him for his actions. "Don't tease me." The tone to her voice was of urgency and want.

He slid his hand over to the neglected breast and repeated what he did to its twin. "But where is the fun in that if I don't get to tease ya once in awhile?" The markings above his eyes waggled in amusement and the mischievous smirk that went along with it.

Untangling herself from his grip, Rukia got up from his lap but Renji didn't let her get far before he stood and pinned her against the table and his body. Then taking her by surprise, he smacked her bare ass and shrugged his shoulders when she turned her head to yell at him. "Hey, I couldn't resist."

Renji leaned over and kissed the nape of her neck as he slowly started to untie the bow from her apron. "So, does this mean I get to have you as my present?" Each word he spoke was punctuated with ghostly kisses up and down her spine, making her shiver as his lips found their way to the shell of her ear and sucked on the lobe.

Rukia tried to turn to face him but he only held on tighter, whispering in her ear to hold still. With a flick of his wrist, he let his yukata slip off his body and teased her even more as he let his cock glide between her slick nether lips. It seemed to be in unison when they both let out a light groan, he on how wet and responsive she was and she on the thought of what was going to happen. In retaliation, she continued to wriggle her ass, hoping that he'd get the hint to just do it. He surely put a stop to it when he tilted her hips and slowly entered her, but much to his surprise, she pushed hard against him to where he was fully sheathed in her tight, wet warmth. He had to compose himself or it would be one of the quickest fucks he ever had in his life – but even if he tried, he knew that this moment wouldn't last too long.

Rukia turned to look at him through the messy black hair hanging in her face, and spoke in such a breathily manner that it seemed to make him harder even yet. "Just. . .just fuck me Renji. I don't want you to hold back." She then let her head drop forward and clutched the end of the table to get a better grip each time his powerful thrust jolted her small frame.

He leaned across her back, giving him that extra momentum of depth as he pumped his hips in a fast pace. "I won't...disappoint...you." He bit down playfully on her neck and let his hands roam on every inch of skin he could reach.

Everywhere he touched; her skin seemed to thrum along with the building sensation in her core. But what really set her off was when his long bony fingers overlapped hers, entwining their fingers together, giving each other strength to achieve that heightened bliss.

If she didn't know any better, she could've sworn she felt a light electric shock when her orgasm racked her body from the tips of her toes the whole way to her teeth. A choked sob of his name caused a primitive growl as a sign of his own coming as his tattooed body shook and emptied himself into her.

Once he got himself under what little bit of coherency he had left, he regrettably slipped out of her warmth and reached out to steady himself as he sat back in the chair and pulled her along with him.

Rukia opened her eyes, a slight drunken feeling overcame her as she felt him cradle her against his chest, with – to her surprise – no suffocating. She wanted to giggle, but at what, she didn't know. This was perhaps just the most silliest thing she ever thought about doing for his birthday, and what a wonderful idea it was, too.

Renji nuzzled her hair and kissed the crown of her head, feeling quite content – and it was only the beginning of the day. His eyes strayed back to the cake and grinned a sinister grin. He swiped his finger through the icing and smeared it across her breast, paying special attention to cover the exposed nipple. Rukia looked down to see what he was up to, but was at a loss for words as he leaned over and sucked the icing clean off, taking his time on releasing her nipple from his teeth as he teasingly tugged. Once he had his fill, he lifted his head and shared a tantalizing tongue filled kiss. He slowly pulled away and smiled at her, his voice teasing yet with a hint of greater things to come. "What a great day to start not only a morning but an awesome birthday as well! I get sweets _and_ sex for breakfast! How lucky can a guy be?!"

Rukia traced an outline of one of his tattoos on his chest and continued downward till she cupped his balls and squeezed softly. "And to think we have _all_ day to celebrate, too."

**END!**


End file.
